farcryfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Artilleur Lourd Pirate
L'Artilleur Lourd Pirate est un type de Pirate dans Far Cry 3, qui utilise la force brute pour compenser sa faible mobilité. Contrairement à leur homologue Artilleur Lourd Mercenaire, ils n'ont pas un très bon équipement (as one can see by son welding masque et le manque de rembourrage en-dessous de la taille). Les Artilleurs Lourds sont les types de Pirate les plus forts, et sont aussi un des ennemis les plus difficiles à tuer à travers le jeu. Tips * Les Artilleurs Lourds Pirates sont le deuxième type d'ennemis le plus durable dans le jeu, capable de survivre à environ 50 à 60 rounds de fusils d’assaut dans le torse avant de mourir. * Le point le plus faible de l'Artilleur Lourd Pirate est son masque, alors essayez de lui faire mettre des tirs à la tête avec un fusil à pompe ou un fusil de sniper. * L'arrière de la tête de l'Artilleur Lourd est complètement sans armure, vous autorisant de le tuer avec un seul tire à la tête sans avoir à détruire son masque en premier. * Les jambes et les bras des Artilleurs Lourds sont aussi sans armure, mais ça prend toujours autant un très large nombre de tirs pour les tuer à ces zones; * Ils ne peuvent pas être tués avec une élimination normal; la seule élimination qui fonctionnera est la Heavy Beatdown. * Le feu peut baisser la santé de l'Artilleur Lourd rapidement. Molotov Cocktails and Flamethrowers are most useful. * A well-placed explosive will do as well. * A single Flame Arrow will make short work of a Heavy. * ﻿A direct shot from a Flare Gun will kill them instantly. * The Ripper makes quick work of them when headshot. The bullets go through their mask. * The DShK which is mounted on a jeep, can kill a Heavy Gunner in 1-3 Headshots, if you kill a Heavy gunner with a headshot, you will get 200 xp points. * He doesn't wear any armor on his shoes, shooting at his feet wil kill him fast Mission Appearance * Kick the Hornet's Nest (First Mission Appearance) * Piece of the Past * The Motherlode * Lin Cong I Presume * Warrior Rescue Service * Payback * Defusing the Situation (Last Appearance) Trivia * Unlike other enemies, the pirate heavy gunner is bulky beneath his armour. * They wear the same chestplate as both the pirate defenders and the boss variants. * Unlike other pirates, the heavy gunner seems quite tolerable of the island. * Versions of the Heavy Gunner armed with a Flamethrower, similar to the Privateer Heavy Flamers, appear only in co-op. * Heavy Gunners appear to have numerous tatau on their arms, indicating that they may be defected Rakyat warriors. * In co-op, he wears a Privateer Heavy Gunner helmet insted of a welding mask. * Much like other pirates,the Heavy Gunner's English is quite poor. * The Heavy Gunner seems to be the only enemy in the game who wears sandals, which is odd because they are one of the toughest enemies to kill. * If Killed with a headshot, he will give you 200 xp points, if killed normally, he will give 50 xp points. * This, the Privateer Heavy Gunner and the Privateer Heavy Flamer are all taller than any other character. * If the player manages to shoot his mask of, he will looks a little bit like this picture of Benny Hill: http://www.runstop.de/benny037.jpg" * It seems to be rare of the Heavy Gunners, who likes Rook Islands., while some others dislike Rook Islands. Quotes *"Let me show you how a man fights"-When attacking * "HA HAA This is fun"-When attacking * "I barely felt that!"- When under fire * "Tag bitch! You're it again!" -When attacking * "You can't hide from me! " -When attacking * "Run home and get a bigger gun!"- In combat * "Is that all you Got!"- In combat *"Dead...fuck you" ''- When killed *"''Not....possible"- When killed *"You fucker, I got to find you again?!"- When he lost the player *"Take away the flies, it's not bad here"- When undetected *"Fucking Island"- When undetected *"Fuck me!"- When hearing gunshot or finding another Pirate dead. *"Can't Wait to leave this Rock"- When undetected *"AHH It's hot"- When undetected *"Huuuuuhhhhh"- When undetected *"She is going to leave me, ME."- When undetected *"Down boy!" -When hitting player with his PKM *"Stay down!" -When hitting player with his PKM *"Get down bitch!" -When hitting player with his PKM Gallery